Like not Yet Love 2: The Return Of Crisom
by darkness wasted
Summary: Read Like not Yet Love before clicking here. Shadow's son is in danger. Can his family and friends protect him or will it be the end of his little exsitence? Reviews are Welcomed.
1. Family

**Thanx to positive reviews for a sequel it's finally here! Yey! Let's celebrate by starting. But before I do I'd like to thank all my pals for the encouragement. Here it is…..**

"Mama! Mama look! Mama look at me!" Bolt laughed. Amy and her husband, Shadow. Were watching their son play on the slide. Him having a good time was all that they ask for. But Shadow felt strange. Something in the world wasn't right. There was something out of place. Something wasn't suppose to be. But he shoved it away and paid attention to his boy.

"Daddy push me! Please!" Bolt said sitting on a swing. Shadow smirked and went behind his son. The little boy was a black male with oink stripes. Shadow pushed his son gently at first but the little boy wanted to go higher. Shadow rolled his eyes and laughed.

Amy watched as her family continued to have fun.

"Mama! Look at me! Yey! Higher! Higher! Heheaha." The little boy laughed. He was Amy's baby boy but Shadow warned her not to baby him. He still after all has to learn the power of Chaos Control. Amy pushed that aside until the time came.

"Daddy?" Bolt asked looking back at his father.

"Hmm?"

"Watch this!" Bolt hopped off the swing and put his little hand into the air. He closed his eyes tight and energy surrounded his hand.

"Uh-oh." Amy said looking at their son.

"BOLT NO!" Shadow yelled running up to his son. But it was too late. A chaos spear came from the boy.

"Did you see me? Did you see what I did!" Bolt said hugging his mother's waist. Amy smiled and hugged him. He was so adorable she had to baby him. Mother's instinct. Shadow looked at his son and frowned.

"Something wrong daddy?" Bolt said taking his father's hand.

"Yes. Now it's time you've learned to…."

"Shadow." Amy said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh did I do something wrong?" Bolt said hugging his father's waist.

"No not really." Shadow said petting his son's head.

"Okay daddy. I won't do it again." Bolt smiled.

Shadow smiled and knew the boy meant it. He maybe young but he keeps promises well.

**Crisom. (Read Part First)**

"So it's happened! That boy is just as powerful as his father and grandfather! Now it's time to put my plan into affect! Now you'll see Shadow!" Crisom laughed. He was in a dark area. He was looking into a white puff of smoke, which showed a certain place or a certain person. He laughed and went out of the dark area. He survived by playing dead. It irked him to do it but his powers were weak and Shadow along side his father were to powerful.

"Now then. About the boy. I have an excellent idea for a capture. That with which I can take him and destroy Shadow's happiness. The female won't work but the boy. The boy is now his weakness. Heehhh!" He grabbed his cloak and the skull figure came into being.

"Nothing can stop me now. Nothing!" He left the wooded area and vanished.

**Shadow and Family**

"(gasp)!" Shadow sat up with a jolt. Everyone was asleep. He looked around and Amy caught his eye. He stroked her quills and went to check on Bolt.

"He can't be back. He can't be." Shadow said sounding angry. He looked in his son's room and didn't see him!

"BOLT!" shadow yelled.

"What is it daddy?" The male said crawling out from under the bed.

Shadow sighed in relief and went to pick him up.

"What were you doing down there" Shadow asked holding his son up.

"I thought I heard someone talking. So I looked under my bed. But all I found was my plushy and a book. No one else." The male shrugged. For being a baby he sure was a clean one when it came to his room. Shadow was never that way when he was young. He used to be a skater but now his family needed him more than he needed his skateboard.

"So instead of telling me or your mother you decided to check yourself?" Shadow asked a bit angry.

"Um you were asleep and that'd be rude." The little one said dropping his ears.

"Fine. But hear anything come find me or your mother. Don't things like that on your own." Shadow said placing the hedgy in bed.

"Okay." His son smiled.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Shadow said tucking him in. He turned to leave. He was close to the door when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Huh? Bolt?" Shadow said raising an eyebrow.

"Um can I stay in your room? That sound can come back and um…" The little one smiled with embarrassment.

"Sure. Just go and lay next to your mother. I'll be there in a minute." Shadow said looking at him.

"Where are you going?" Bolt yawned.

"Just downstairs. Now go on to bed." Shadow said pushing him along.

"But I want to be with you." Bolt said dropping his ears.

"Very well. Come on." Shadow said in annoyance. He cared about Bolt but he was as stubborn as Amy was When Shadow told her 'no' a few years back. (read number one for detail)

They walked downstairs and Bolt followed his father all over. He was clearly attached to him.

Shadow went outside with the little one clinging to his side.

"Daddy look at that." Bolt smiled looking at the moon and stars.

"Hey Shadow. What are you doing up?" Maria smiled walking up to him.

"Aunty Maria!" Bolt yelled hugging a much older Maria. She had a little girl of her own and Bolt got along with her just fine. The two never left the other out of a game or anything.

"Hello Maria. I came out her to see if anything was going on out here." Shadow said looking around the area.

"Well I came out for some air. Goodnight. Goodnight Bolt." Maria smiled hugging the hedgy.

"Nightynight Maria." The hedgy said. Shadow smiled and hugged his friend goodnight. Maria went into her home and the lights went out.

"Daddy I feel funny." Bolt said holding his tummy. Shadow knelt next to him and pressed his hand against the hedgy's stomach.

"Your stomach hurts?" Shadow said stroking his son's quills. He nodded and closed his eyes tight and winced.

"Come on let's huh!" Bolt passed out on his father.

"Bolt! Bolt come on." Shadow said shaking the poor hedgy.

The male was breathing but something was wrong. In reality Bolt was really sick. The little boy had N.I.K. That's a disease which is pretty harmless. But if the host is injured it can cause various problems. Shadow sighed and hugged the male. A tear fell because Bolt just scared him. He knew he was fine but it really scared him.

"Let's get you to bed." Shadow said picking his son up. Bolt nuzzled against his shoulder and his father knew he was fine. Mostly tired but the passing out was a mystery.

He went to his room and laid the baby in between him and Amy. Amy was fast asleep. Bolt nuzzled against his father's chest and opened his eyes.

"Daddy? What happened?" He said looking at his father.

"Just go to sleep Bolt." Shadow said hugging him and Amy in a group hug. Bolt smiled and nuzzled against his father again. He sighed and fell asleep.

"Hhm? Can Bolt hear him too?" Shadow said silently so as not to wake his family.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to contact his parents and brother. Something truly wasn't right.

**Sorry so short but I have school. Yuck! Well reviews would be nice of you! PM me about adopting someone from my profile. A lot of cuties are waiting for a home. **

**Again, Reviews please. **


	2. The Monster Returns For a Fight

**Thanx you guys who reviewed. Here it is……………….**

"So bro what happened?" Bronze asked. He was at Shadow's home with his children. Sapphire and Skip were both playing with Bolt who looked sickly. They stopped playing and Bolt went to his father.

"Daddy I don't feel good again." The little ebony male said hugging Shadow's waist. Shadow and Bronze looked at him. Shadow senior and Shane were there to and they looked at their grandson.

"You okay sport?" Shadow's father said picking Bolt up. The little one shuck his head and hugged his tummy. Shane went and picked him up from his grandfather.

She cradled the baby in her arms and sat down. Shadow's father sat next to her and petted the baby's head gently. Amy walked in and saw her baby boy sick again.

"What's wrong hunny?" She asked.

"Mama I don't feel good." He said holding his stomach tightly. Amy picked him up and went upstairs to put him to bed even though it was one in the afternoon.

"Grandpa what's wrong with Bolt?" Sapphire asked sitting on his lap.

"He doesn't feel too great. He'll be fine I'm sure." Shadow's father smiled hugging his granddaughter.

Shadow went upstairs to check on his family. He went to Bolt's room and found the hedgehog asleep on Amy's lap. He held her shirt tightly and tears were falling from his eyes.

"He's in a lot of pain huh?" Shadow said walking up to his family. Amy nodded and hugged Bolt tighter.

Shadow picked his son up and held him close. Amy got up and left them alone to talk to the family. Shadow rocked his son back and fourth to calm him a bit. Bolt smiled and nuzzled against Shadow's chest and relaxed.

"Daddy?" He said opening his eyes. He saw his father and smiled. Shadow smiled and set him down on the bed next to him.

"You go on to sleep. You feel warm." Shadow said placing Bolt's head on the pillow. The little one yawned and nodded. He closed his eyes as Shadow tucked him in. He left the door open incase Bolt needed anything. He headed downstairs where Skip hugged his waist.

"Hey uncle Shadow. How's Bolt doing?" He asked. Shadow smiled and walked on.

"He's okay. Just tired. The poor kid was up half the night." He smiled.

"Now then son. You said you felt that Crisom may be returning. Is that right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. I felt it and my son started to hear voices. I'm sure he's alive." Shadow said baring his teeth.

"Very well. Your mother and I will start the search. Bronze you and your family head north for the search. Shadow, you and Amy go somewhere safe. It's clear he's after you and your boy." Shadow senior said growling that his grandson and son were in danger. They all left and Amy ran upstairs to grab Bolt.

"SHADOW!" She yelled crying out. Shadow's ears perked up and he raced upstairs. Bolt was missing!

"BOLT!" Shadow yelled looking all over the room. He searched under the bed and in the closet. Amy ran to her room and called to her husband. He ran into their room and found Bolt asleep on their bed. He sighed in relief and went over to him. Shadow picked him up gently and cradled the baby in his arms.

"Oh my goodness. He scared me." Amy said hugging Shadow and their son. Shadow put one arm around her to indicate a hug.

"Okay Amy let's pack for the trip. I'll call Maria and tell her the plan." Shadow said letting her go. Amy nodded and began to get things together. Shadow carried his son downstairs and went to the phone. He didn't put Bolt down for anything. A protective father was what he really was. He phoned Maria and told her the plan. She agreed on leaving for awhile and that he will hopefully be alright.

"Daddy? Where are we going?" Bolt asked seeing the suitcases near the door.

"On a trip for awhile. Your grandparents and cousins are going to." Shadow smiled.

"Okay daddy. But where are we going?" Bolt asked clinging onto his father's waist.

"Oh don't worry son. You're safe with me." Shadow smiled. His son nodded and snuggled against his hip. Shadow was putting things away when his son hugged him. He was awake and feeling better.

"Mama? Look what I can do!" Bolt said running up to her. Amy and Shadow looked at him as he closed his eyes tight. He glowed and before he can use a Chaos Blast Shadow stopped him by draining the energy.

"Owww. Daddy that hurt." He said tearing up.

"I'm sorry but please try not to use your powers like that in the house. You're still learning. I'm sorry I had to do it Bolt." Shadow frowned.

"Okay daddy. I love you." Bolt smiled hugging Shadow in forgiveness. Shadow smiled and hugged him back. They left house but were met with emerald eyes.

"Hey guys." Sonic smiled.

"Hello Sonic." Amy smiled picking her baby up from the floor. Bolt has never seen Sonic so to him he was a stranger. Amy tight him to never talk to strangers.

"And is this Bolt?" Sonic asked smiling.

"Yes. Bolt say hi to your uncle Sonic." Amy smiled.

"Hello uncle Sonic." The baby said shyly.

"Hey pal." Sonic smiled. Sonic's father zoomed over to them and greeted them also.

"Would you like to hold him for a minute?" Amy asked her friend.

"Um okay." Sonic said nervously. Amy handed Bolt to Sonic. Bolt looked at him and smiled. He felt safe so he untensed his body. He sighed and laid his head on Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm amazed Sonic. You're very gentle towards children." Shadow said seeing how relaxed his son was in the other male's arms.

"Well yeah." Sonic smiled. He saw that Shadow looked nervous and smiled.

"Here Shadow. By the look on your face you want him back." Sonic smiled.

Amy looked at Shadow and it showed greatly that he wanted Bolt back. Shadow looked at him and smiled. He had to let go sooner or later. But he preferred later.

He took Bolt back and the little hedgehog played with his father's quills while the adults talked.

"So that's why we packed and that's why we're leaving. Bolt can be in danger if we don't move on." Amy said rubbing the baby's back. Shadow still was carrying him.

Sonic saw how attached he was and smiled. When he first met Shadow they fought now it was a friendship.

"I'll help you." Sonic smiled seeing that a child's life was at risk.

"Thank you." Shadow nodded. Bolt pulled on a quill which made Shadow wince a bit and pull his son away.

"Daddy look." He said pointing behind Shadow. There stood the monster that Shadow wanted dead. Amy gasped and stood near Shadow. Sonic and Damian stood their ground.

Crisom was wearing a black cloak which danced in the wind. The skeletal figure smiled evilly and pointed at Bolt. Bolt hid his face against Shadow's chest and closed his eyes tightly. Shadow placed him behind him and Amy too. He kept his family safe from harm. Bolt held Shadow's side tightly and held Amy's hand too. Shadow placed an arm in front of Bolt to indicate that the boy was not to be touched.

"I have waited years Shadow. Years. Revenge shall be taken and it shall be one that I shall enjoy!" Crisom yelled. He vanished into a black mist. Shadow growled. This monster was truly after his son.

**Sorry for the long wait. Changing Home has gotten darker and much more Romantic. Check it out if you're interested in well violence and friendship. Reviews would be nice for either story. I'll update this fic as soon as I can. **


End file.
